Sonic XD
by Shelbai
Summary: A romance and drama filled story including all of your old favorites including some of my own!
1. Chapter 1

In the Green Forest, the wind chills were high, and it was raining hard when famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog was searching for a Chaos Emerald. He was running across the path of the forest. But, when suddenly he stopped spotting a sky blue hedgehog's purple eyes and pink seashell locket.

"Hey what is a gal like ya around here alone?" Sonic grinned

"Oh, hey Sonic." Moon smiled walking towards Sonic.

"What do ya say if we ditch this place and head to my apartment?" Sonic smiled

"Sure, sounds like fun." Moon smiled hopping on Sonic's back.

"Hold on." Sonic said he started to run sixty miles per an hour to be exact. In fifth-teen milla seconds, they had arrived at Sonic's apartment.

"I was gonna to get my locket engraved but I can do it tomorrow." Moon said

"Oh, no problem I'll come with you." Sonic said

"Sure." Moon said entering the pent house. "We'll go in a bit okay?" Moon said

"Sure, anytime is fine with me." Sonic said

"Okay I'll go take a shower." he smiled Moon smiled as Sonic entered his bathroom.

"I would go with that guy anywhere any day." Moon sighed with frustration.

"Ready Moon?" Sonic asked coming out of his bathroom groomed.

"Oh I'm ready to go." Moon said walking out the door. Sonic smiled shutting the door behind him.

"So where to?" Sonic asked

"Jean's Gallery." Moon said approaching a huge building. "Oh hey Sara... and Shadow." Moon said glaring at Shadow. Moon didn't like Shadow that much but she acted nice anyway.

"Oh hey Moon, Sonic what brings you here?" Sara smiled

"Oh I am getting my locket engraved." Moon said glaring at Shadow some more.

"Why is she always in my business?" Shadow thought to himself. Sonic glared at Shadow too, he liked Shadow but, saw him as a rival in his eyes.

Well, I guess I'll see you around..." Moon said hugging Sara and then walking away with Sonic.

"Sara can I ask you something?" Shadow asked

"Sure what's up?" Sara smiled

"Why does Moon hate me?" Shadow frowned Sara began to frown remembering the horroriful image.

"I... I don't know..." Sara stammered remembering the flashback...

"Shadow don't!" Moon cried Shadow stood there with furry in his eyes. He kicked Sara across the cold ground.

"Ugh..." Sara groaned "S... Shadow..." she groaned in pain, Moon stood there but she could not stand there no more and do nothing. Moon began to run; she stood in front of, Sara crying and in blood as Moon blocked Shadow's punch.

"What?" Shadow asked Moon also stood there with furry in her eyes. Sara was precious to her she saw Sara as a best friend, companion, and a sister in her eyes. Moon did everything she could do to protect her.

Moon gave Shadow a punch in his jaw, making him collapse on the ground.

"Moon?" Sara groaned trying to stand up she stood on one leg that's because her right ankle was broken. Suddenly, Sara knew right there and then, Moon could kill Shadow right here and now her mind began to seek thoughts and she had butterflies in her stomach feeling like she would throw up. Moon's eyes began to glow a powder snow-white color. Her body was giving a light blue energy, and, mist gathered at the Space Colony ARK. At that moment, she had released a power from the palm of her hands.

"It ends here." Moon growled unleashing her power called Furry Blast. It came too fast for Shadow in enough time for him to dodge.

He got knocked out, Moon walked over hovering her hand over Shadow's head.

"Wait! Moon! Don't!" Sara cried crawling to her and falling with her face falling to the cold, hard ground "Please..." Moon stared at her then put her hand down that was over Shadow's body.

"Come on." Moon said picking Sara up in her arms.

"She almost killed Shadow that night." Sara thought to herself returning to the present.

"Sara, are you okay?" Shadow asked putting his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah." Sara said

"She sure is acting weird." Shadow thought to himself. Returning to Moon, and Sonic.

"Here is your locket back." Bradley said the clerk

"Thank you here is one hundred-fifty rings." Moon said sliding some rings across the counter.

"Thank you and have a good day." Bradley smiled "Ooh, she is fiiiine." Bradley thought to himself. "Miss, are you doing anything tonight?" Bradley smiled Moon turned around.

"Are you talking to me?" Moon asked

"Yes are you doing anything?" Bradley asked once more Sonic glared at Bradley.

"No, why do you ask?" Moon asked back

"I was thinking maybe, you would like to get a shake." Bradley said

"Sure." Moon said

"Great, meet me here tomorrow at noon." Bradley smiled

"..." Sonic paused glaring

"Hey Sonic... hey what's wrong?" Sara asked

"Nothing." Sonic gruffed then walked away mad.

"Hey what is up with Sonic?" Sara asked Moon

"What do you mean?" Moon asked then Sara shrugged,

"He just walked away angry..." Sara said Moon frowned seeing him walk away.

"Sonic what is bugging you?" Moon asked as she caught up with him.

"Why is everybody saying that I have a problem?!" Sonic asked

"I'm sorry I am just concerned that's all, I'm sorry for making you mad..." Moon said letting out a small sob as she walked away.

"M... Moon..." Sonic said staring at Moon, but she had already walked away.

"Moon..." Sara said but Moon ran right past her crying louder now. Then, she glared at Sonic, and then she walked towards him.

"What happened?" Sara asked

"Will you just leave me alone?" Sonic yelling kicking a pebble.

"Jeez," Sara said walking away

"What's wrong with him?" Shadow asked

"I don't know..." Sara said "Hey, Knux!" she called

"Oh, hey Sara." Knuckles smirked

"Know somebody named Bradley Kungiton?" Shadow asked

"Yeah, an old buddy from college why do you ask?" Knuckles asked

"No reason." Sara said

"Well, see ya." Knuckles said smiling the friends hugged before departing.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy called

"Oh, no..." Sonic mumbled "Oh hey Amy." he said

"So..." Amy started

"So... what?" Sonic asked,

"I am doing this cause I'm Moon's friend..." Amy started

"Is she crying?" Sonic asked

"She's at the hospital because she can't stop crying..." Amy frowned

"Fine." Sonic said running away from the group.

"Aaah!" Sara cried as she got knocked off her feet

"Sara are you okay?" Amy asked helping her up

"Where is he going?" Shadow asked

"The hospital..." Amy frowned

"Why?" Sara asked

"Because, Moon is there." Amy frowned looking down.

"What?! Why?" Sara cried

"Well, she was at her apartment crying, in her room I came to visit. We went to go shopping and all of a sudden she fell to the ground in tears and couldn't stop crying." Amy frowned once more Sara had a weird look on her face and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to the hospital." Sara said running away from Amy, and Shadow.

"Miss Sevic you have visitors." Dr. Clark smiled at Moon.

"Okay, send them in." Moon said

"Hey." Sara smiled sitting beside Moon.

"Hi, who else came?" Moon asked Sonic walks in with a frown

"Here, are some flowers." Sonic said handing Moon some white roses,

"Thanks, Sonic." Moon said almost in tears, as Sara smiled weakly. Then, suddenly Sonic hugged Moon.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said Then, Moon couldn't hold it in any longer she burst into tears. Sara smiled as she joined on in the hug.

"It's okay." Sara smiled Suddenly, Moon's cell phone rang

"Oh... it's Brad." Moon frowned "Hello?" Moon answered, "Oh... I... Okay..." Moon, said as she hung up...

"Why did he call?" Sara asked

"He got back together with his ex..." Moon said

"I'm sorry." Sara said hugging Moon,

"He doesn't know what he's missing." Sonic smirked

"Got that right." Sara smiled Moon smiled weakly, while crying. Sonic rubbed Moon's forehead.

"Come on," Sonic smiled picking Moon up.

"Sonic... don't ever leave me..." Moon cried

"I won't, I promise." Sonic smiled Moon smiled back falling asleep, Sara smiled also but in the inside, she was withering away. Her heart aching for something more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sara heard a knock at her door.

"Hey, Sara!" Cream called running towards her with Cheese on her head.

"Oh hi, Cream how's Vanilla?" Sara smiled

"Good and you?" Cream asked

"Oh I'm fine." Sara said

"Well Amy, and I were going to go shopping wish to come along?"

Cream asked

"Sure, love to..." Sara said "yeah right..." she said sarcastically then, both of them laughed their heads off, then... headed over to Amy's apartment together.

"Ready to go?" Amy smiled

"Ready, when you are." Sara said

"I'm ready." Cream said

"Great, let's go to the café." Amy said

"Alright, then we go shopping I suppose." Sara said

Meanwhile at Sonic's apartment...

"Oh hey sleepyhead." Sonic chuckled as Moon woke up.

"Hi." Moon yawned Sonic smiled at Moon while gazing into her eyes but quickly glanced back and blushed. "What?" Moon asked giving Sonic a weird look.

"Oh, nothing." Sonic smiled,

"He is hiding something." Moon thought to herself. Suddenly, Moon's, and Sonic's lips moved closer but a chao came running through the room. Hopping into Sonic's lap stopping the kiss. "Who's this lil' one?" Moon smiled petting the sky blue chao.

"Moon." Sonic smiled Moon's eyes were full of sparkles and stars,

"You named a chao after me?" Moon said soberly,

"Yes." Sonic blushed Moon quickly took the chao in Sonic's lap. And, held it in her arms, she looked down at Moon and smiled. "You like her?" Sonic asked

"I love her." Moon smiled

"Good." Sonic smiled

"I'm so lucky to have you around." Moon smiled Sonic smiled holding Moon's hand.

"No, trust me I'm lucky, to have you around. I need you in my life." Sonic smiled

"Really?" Moon cried

"Really." Sonic smiled holding Moon's hands. Then, the both of them blushed as their lips came forward again. This time they succeeded, their lips brushed on top of each others. After, ten seconds the deep kiss ended.

"Did that really happen?" Moon asked aloud not knowing it.

"It did." Sonic smiled brushing against Moon's face. Moon smiled but blushed. The little chao smiled jumping on the couch.

"Comfy!" the blue and yellow blur cried Moon laughed at the little chao. But, smiled knowing she had found the one. Moon began to cry, which Sonic noticed.

"Moon are you okay?" Sonic asked putting a hand on her left shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just..." Moon started

"Just what?" Sonic asked Moon smiled weakly hugging Sonic.

"I..." Moon started but Shadow came barging through the door

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled angrily,

"Sorry, but..." Shadow started

"But, what?" Sonic asked

At the Mystic Ruins...

"Back off!" Sara cried

"Who's gonna stop me?" Forest smirked. Forest was a dark green hedgehog, wearing a blue leather jacket, black sunglasses, a yellow extreme board, and black leather pants red and blue shoes.

"That would be us." Sonic smiled looking at Forest, Cream, Amy, and Sara. Moon stood behind Sonic

"Shadow!" Sara cried

"Moon!" Sara, Amy, and Cream yelled at the same time. Shadow jumped down from the ledge. Sonic followed Shadow with Moon on his back.

"Moon, we meet again." Forest smiled

"This will be the last time we meet." Moon said

"Oh really?" Forest smiled

"You know... you should listen to her." Sonic said, "It's over pal!" he yelled

"Heh try me." Forest smirked

"When she says it's over..." Sonic smiled "IT'S OVER."

"Then bring it blue hedgehog." Forest smirked getting in a fighting pose.

"Will be glad to." Sonic smirked also getting into a fighting pose.

"Come on Sonic." Moon whispered. She, and Sara bit their lower lip.

"Don't worry I can handle this doofus." Sonic smiled at Moon.

"I hope so." Moon said softly

"Bring it." Sonic smiled taunted Forest.

"Aragh!" Forest yelled the green hedgehog sprang forward but Sonic suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Sara asked But Sonic came crashing down on Forest's head. Thus with his leg slammed hard on his head. Making him fall straight to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take this!" Sonic yelled kicking him round style.

"Aaah!" Forest yelled fainting

"Ever mess with us again and you'll get it." Sonic growled but he tried to escape when Shadow caught him.

"Scram... NOW!" Shadow yelled Moon walked over to Forest and picked him up by his collar on his jacket. Moon suddenly began to snarl, and her eyes began to glow light blue. He struggled to wiggle loose.

"Let's go." Moon said roughly, as she dropped Forest on the ground.

"Whoa." Sonic smiled

"..." Shadow glared Sonic smiled running after Moon.

Sara frowned as she walked away with Amy, and Cream.

"Is everybody okay?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah just fine." Shadow said then walked away

"What did I say?" Knuckles growled

"Where did that come from?" Sonic smiled running up to Moon.

"Once... the body decays or starts to die I drain their aura or soul giving me more power." Moon said

"Wow, that's some power." Sonic said "I'm not quite sure I like this..." Sonic thought to himself "she seems darker..."

"The more souls I collect, the madder I get or at least at the time." Moon said somberly

"No, it's okay." Sonic yelled as he ran after her but stopped when he heard another voice.

"Alright I did my end of the deal now get rid of my powers." Moon said

"Very well." a mysterious voice chuckled suddenly, the cave lit up. "Moon!" Sonic cried as he ran in.

"Sonic!" Moon cried back suddenly, the strange person or thing disappeared. Suddenly, Moon fell to the ground when in mid-air.

"Moon!" Sonic cried as he ran to her as he picked her up. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked

"Yes..." Moon groaned

"Who was that guy?" Sonic asked

"He goes by Ace." Moon said

"Ace?" Sonic asked "Come on let's go home." Sonic said putting Moon over his shoulder.

"Well we made a deal. I kill Forest and he would get rid of my freakish powers." Moon said

"And are they gone?" Sonic asked as he opened his door.

"I don't know." Moon said

"There must be something in for him." Sonic said rubbing his chin.

"I suppose Forest's soul and the others that I collected." Moon said

"Well just rest for now." Sonic said "Wait you were gonna tell me something before Shadow barged in." Sonic said

"Yeah, I was gonna say that I love you." Moon said, "That's why I wanted to get rid of that freakish power."

"I love you too." Sonic smiled Moon, and Sonic hugged. Then, Moon fell asleep. Sonic smiled as his angel fell asleep on his couch. He went out the door to go shopping, question was... for Tails, or for his sweetheart? And, yet he planned for Tails, and his sweetheart, Moon. He returned with a few bags, some books, models, and parts to a new plane for Tails. And for Moon roses, chocolate, a charm bracelet, and a Chaos Emerald or somewhat looked like a Chaos Emerald. More just like a gem however.

"Oh hi, Sonic." Moon smiled yawning.

"Hey." Sonic smiled

"Oh this is for me?" Moon asked

"Yeah." Sonic blushed but then smiled handing her the roses, chocolate, charm bracelet, and the gem.

"Oooohh Sonic..." Moon smiled looking at her reflection in the gem.

"It was nothing." Sonic said Moon gazed at Sonic as she smiled. "Trust, me babe it was nothing." Sonic smiled

"Babe?" Moon smiled perking up her ears.

"Well yeah if it's okay with you..." Sonic blushed

"Okay... with what?" Moon asked

"Being my girlfriend." Sonic blushed Moon smiled walking over to Sonic holding his hands.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Moon smiled

"Great." Sonic smiled kissing Moon tenderly on the lips.

At Tails' Workshop...

"Are you excited?" Hanna smiled

"About what?" Tails asked picking up a brown box.

"Going to college and turning fourteen." Hanna smiled carrying a small box.

"Kinda." Tails sighed

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked

"It's just..." Tails started

"Being away from Sonic?" Hanna asked

"Uh... yeah." Tails said

"Hey thought you could use a little help moving your stuff." Sara smiled

"Oh hey Sara thanks." Tails smiled

"So, Tails what do you want for your birthday?" Sara smiled

"To tell the truth a good degree and good friends." Tails said

"Really?" Sara asked

"Yeah." Tails said

"Something is up with him." Sara thought to herself,

"Hey what ya up to?" Sonic asked coming in with Moon holding her hand.

"!" Sara glared at Sonic looking shocked.

"What is up with you?" Sonic asked

"Nothing." Sara sighed

"Uh, you guys keep packing..." Moon said grabbing Sara and walking out of the workshop.

"What?" Sara asked

"You know what." Moon said

"You want to know what's up..." Sara sighed

"What is it?" Moon said

"You aren't you anymore!" Sara yelled

"..." Moon gasped, Sara stomped mad into the workshop. But, Moon just sat down on the ledge.

"Sara?" Sonic asked

"Just leave me alone." Sara yelled

"Moon." Hanna said as she walked outside closing the door lightly seeing Moon all alone.

"What is up with them?" Tails asked coming over to Sonic.

"Must be a girl thing." Sonic said

"Maybe." Tails said

"Hey..." Hanna started.

"What came to yell at me too?" Moon yelled

"No, I just..." Hanna started

"Just leave me alone." Moon said getting up and walking down to a stream. Hanna furiously walked inside the workshop. She came in furious she slammed the door behind her.

"Hanna?" Tails asked as she stormed into the room Sara was in.

"Hello." Sonic whistled, meanwhile in the other room... Hanna shoved Sara,

"What was that for!" Sara yelled

"You can't talk to Moon that way!" Hanna yelled

"She needed to hear it!" Sara yelled shoving Hanna back.

"Did you ever think that it might be you who is changing?" Hanna yelled

"Oh really?!" Sara yelled

"Yeah Shadow Junior!" Hanna yelled then walked out of the room as she slammed the door behind her.

"H..." Tails started but she zipped right past him. "anna..." he sighed

"I better go talk to Moon." Sonic said walking out the door.

"Sara?" Tails asked coming into the room.

"Tails." Sara said

"Yeah?" Tails asked

"Do you think I am turning into Shadow?" Sara sighed

"..." Tails paused

"Please just tell me." Sara sobbed

"Alright," Tails sighed sitting beside Sara.

"Well?" Sara asked

"Maybe... MAYBE You hang out with Shadow too much. Enough to yell at Moon. Like that, well... it's Shadow's thing." Tails sighed

"Are you saying... that it was wrong of me to yell at her like that?" Sara asked

"All I am going to say is, Moon is hurt deeply." Tails said as he stood up "I have some packing to do." he said giving Sara the cold shoulder.

"Moon?" Sonic asked but he spotted her "hey she didn't mean it..." he started

"Yes, she did." "She meant EVERY word." Moon sobbed then Moon began to cry harder than ever.

"It'll be okay." Sonic said

"No it won't... the Sara who I used to love is... is GONE!" Moon screamed

"Oh, my gosh." Tails said

"What?" Hanna asked

"Can't you hear her?" Tails asked

"Yes, Sara did an excellent job." Hanna said coldly "Heh maybe her and Shadow are really good for each other." she said

"Sure make me feel guilty." Sara growled

"Do all us a favor and stay away from Moon. Take you and your sweetheart and just go." Hanna growled Sara growled before walking out the door.

"Chaos Control!" Sara yelled as she disappeared into thin air.

"Moon..." Sonic said as he sat beside her,

"I can't help acting the way I do." Moon said

"It isn't your fault." Sonic said, "Things happen." "Really, Sara was the one who was different but she couldn't accept that." "She just took it out on you but, it's over now."

"I miss her." Moon cried

"We all do." Sonic said as Moon cried louder.

"Come on we better drop this stuff at your new place." Hanna said

"Yeah." Tails said

"Tails, what is bothering you?" Hanna asked

"Nothing is wrong with me." Tails said

"Well if you say so." Hanna said

"We are going to my apartment." Tails said to Sonic.

"Alright, I'll meet you there later." Sonic said to Tails.

"Alright, see ya Moon." Tails said as he flew off, Hanna followed.

Meanwhile... in Westopolis...

"Maybe they are right." Sara sighed

"Hello my dear," A silver hedgehog smiled coming out from under the darkness.

"W... who are you?" Sara shuddered

"I am Ace." Ace smiled "and you my dear?"

"S... Sara." Sara shivered.

"No reason to be frightened." Ace smiled

"What do you want from me?" Sara asked

"Nothing my dear, I heard that you needed some help." Ace smirked coming closer.

"S... stay away!" Sara screamed but suddenly the hedgehog disappeared

"Is there a problem miss?" a GUN Solider asked coming towards Sara.

"I... I'm fine." Sara shivered

"Very, well." the Solider said as he walked away. But the silver hedgehog appeared again,

"Hello again Sara." Ace smiled

"What is it in for you for helping me?" Sara asked

"Okay if you must know I need an apprentice." Ace said

"Fine." Sara sighed.

"Excellent," Ace smiled

"I don't know about this..." Sara said to herself "But I have to change for Moon." she said

"Having second thoughts Sara?" Ace asked

"No, just thinking that's all." Sara said

"Well, something is bothering you in order for me to help you. You got to tell me. What's the issue?" Ace said entering a den.

"I guess so." Sara shrugged "Okay here's the story." she said as she explained everything that happened in her life.

"Hm, so you wish to change so you can impress your friends." Ace said

"Kinda." Sara said, "so that I can show Hanna, that I can hang around Moon."

"So this Moon girl you keep telling me about does she have a soul mate perhaps?" Ace asked

"She does, his name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Sara said

"Hmm, is this why you were mad or jealous in the first place?" Ace asked

"Yes, I used to like Sonic before, but I like this black hedgehog named Shadow the Hedgehog. Anyway, him and I well don't show our feelings toward each other. But I'm just upset that she has found her true lover." Sara said

"Oh I see." Ace said rubbing his chin.

"Well I guess I got some work to do huh?" Sara asked as she stood up.

"Of course." Ace said, "First, I need you to get this gem."

"What kind of gem?" Sara asked

"The Chaos Emeralds, plus the Sevic Sapphire, and any other gems you find." Ace said

"Got it." Sara said

"Here try this on." Ace said handing a silver and black suit.

"Okay." Sara said slipping into the suit.

"Perfect fit, now go." Ace said

"Right." Sara said "Hmm a Chaos Emerald should be at Station Square." Sara said "Chaos Control!"

Meanwhile at the train station in Station Square...

"This baby is locked up tight." A guard said

"Yup." another guard said. It was night-time when Sara returned she swung down in the train station connected to a black cord.

"Heh, this will be easy. They are all asleep." Sara smirked. The Chaos Emerald was in this glass case. Sara quickly used a tool to make a hole inside the glass and snagged the Chaos Emerald. Before anyone could wake up.

"Hey Bob, Rob." Amy smiled walking into the train station.

"Hello Miss Amy." Rob smiled he was one of the guards.

"Where is the Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked

"Why it's right..." Bob said

"NO!" Rob yelled

"It was stolen!" Bob screamed

"Don't panic, I'll go alert the police!" Amy cried as she ran to the police station.

"Hey, Amy what are you doing here?" Tails asked

"The Chaos Emerald was stolen last night." Amy said

"Oh my gosh really?" Tails cried

"Really." Amy sighed, "To make matters worst Sara can't be found anywhere."

"Great..." Tails sighed

"Perfect, we will know any move they make." Ace smiled Sara was surrounded by thousands of huge computer screens and huge machines. The computer screens showed Sonic and the gang.

"Which one is Moon my dear?" Ace asked

"That one, the sky blue hedgehog." Sara said pointing to a computer screen,

"I see." Ace said, "Now get back out there." he said

"Right, see ya." Sara said as she ran out then she grabbed out a silver hair barrette and replaced it with her sky blue hair barrette and used it as a bracelet instead. "Chaos control!" Sara yelled as she appeared in front of a huge building. "I guess this is where the next emerald is." Sara said

"Stop!" Amy yelled as she leaped onto of Sara. "I got you now!" she yelled

"Get off of ME!" Sara yelled

"Sara?" Amy gasped

"I said... GET OFF!" Sara yelled as she kicked Amy making her fly into mid-air. Sara ran into the building

"Sara stop!" Amy cried

"Amy what's wrong?" Knuckles asked

"The bandit is in there!" Amy cried

"Leave it to me!" Knuckles said as he ran into the building. "Stop right there." he smirked Sara froze, "Heh, your stealing days are OVER." Knuckles smirked

"That's what you think." Sara smirked

"SARA!?" Knuckles screamed

"That's right." Sara smirked as she pushed Knuckles to the ground.

"Tell Hanna, I said hi." Sara smirked laughing and then ran off.

"Shadow you got to get down here NOW!" Knuckles said over his cell phone.

"I'll be right there." Shadow said over the phone.

"Hurry!" Knuckles cried

"Stop!" a GUN Solider said as he raised a gun.

"Sorry I don't take orders." Sara smirked as she blasted the solider with power from her hands.

"Sara." Sonic said as he walked forward suddenly Cream, including Cheese, Shadow, Moon, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Hanna appeared.

"Do not abort the mission get rid of them." Ace said over a communicator.

"Sara, don't do this." Moon said

"I need that Sevic Sapphire. And I won't take no for an answer." Sara said

"Back off." Hanna growled

"You aren't worth my time." Sara said, "Now I need that gem and, I want it now." she growled

"Please! Sara stop this." Sonic said

"If you are mad at me just say so instead of turning back on the town." Moon said

"Get the gem and abort!" Ace said Sara smirked snagging the Chaos Emerald and Sevic Sapphire.

"I have no time for you!" Sara smirked

"No she's getting away!" Knuckles said as he began to run after Sara. But Sara disappeared "No!" Knuckles yelled as Sara disappeared.

"..." Moon glared then she walked away "Why did she do this?" she asked herself

"Here." Sara said handing Ace the two gems.

"Good we got three gems out of eight." Ace smiled Moon began to cry when she tripped over Sara's old hair barrette.

"Sara..." Moon cried as she picked it up.

"When does my training begin?" Sara asked Ace

"When we gain all eight gems." Ace said

"Very well." Sara said walking away

"Where are you going?" Ace asked

"To find those gems." Sara said Moon gripped the hair barrette tightly.

"I'll find you and set you free." Moon cried then ran when she happened to run into Sara.

"Oh no." Sara said

"Sara!" Moon cried

"I have to get out of here fast." Sara thought to herself but Moon wasn't ready to let Sara get away. "Get off of me!" Sara cried

"I can't." Moon said

"Moon I don't want to hurt you get off or else." Sara growled


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine." Moon said as she got off, "just answer one question." she said

"I can't talk now." Sara said as she pushed Moon. Moon began to cry while on the ground.

"Why did you turn on me!" Moon sobbed Sara stood there, she began to cry herself but ran away before Moon could see her cry.

"Oh Vector ought to be happy when I bring home a Chaos Emerald." Charmy said hovering over some flowers.

"Could it get any easier?" Sara smirked. "Hey Charmy." she smiled

"Oh hey Sara nice new snazzy outfit." Charmy smiled

"Thanks." Sara said "anyway I need that Chaos Emerald." she said

"I was gonna surprise Vector." "But I guess you can have it." Charmy said as he handed it over to Sara

"Thanks, Char." "Catch ya later." Sara smirked as she ran away back to Westopolis.

"Ah Sara you have returned." Ace smiled

"Here are your emeralds." Sara said as the Chaos Emeralds started to float around her.

"Now," Ace started "take in the positive energy of the emeralds." "In return it will take your negative energy." Ace said

"Alright." Sara said as she began to shake all of a sudden black aura was coming from her. But it quickly went inside the Chaos Emeralds.

"Perfect." Ace thought to himself while smiling "Now Sara." Ace said

"Yes?" Sara asked Sara had waited for answer, his mouth began to move when glass came crashing down on them.

"Ambush!" Ace called

"What?" Sara screamed suddenly, a shadow stood in front of them. Sara began to choke, everything was a blur to her.

"Sara!" Ace called but the sound was getting lighter and lighter. She fell to the ground on her knees coughing blood. She was also was bleeding from her waist up to her face. Everything was going black... suddenly the shadow picked up Sara and ran. Sara had woken up at a certain point of time. But, she couldn't move or speak.

"Don't worry you will be just fine." a voice said, Sara saw a grin coming from the shadow. Sound formed from Sara's mouth, but didn't make any sense since she couldn't speak at all. "Shhh." the voice said and smiled again. The shadow put Sara down on some grass.

"Poor thing." the voice said and smiled finally the shadow was no more and showed itself. "The name is Emerald." he smiled "and you must be Sara." Sara nodded, "Moon has told me about you and asked me to come and get you." Sara's eyes went wide, and her ears perked up. "No need to be alarmed." Emerald smiled "Although, she seemed very hurt." he frowned," Well drink some of this you should be able to talk then." Emerald smiled handing Sara a wooden cup.

"He never stops smiling!" Sara thought to herself taking a sip. "Oh my gosh that was awful!" she cried Emerald smiled bursting into laughter. Sara started to frown thinking Emerald was laughing at her.

Suddenly, Emerald seemed tense, Sara noticed it. She heard footsteps approaching.

"There he is!" Moon called

"Yeah!" another voice said

"Sapphire...?" Emerald asked very tense.

"That's right." Sapphire smiled Sapphire was a light blue colored hedgehog. A little darker than Moon. The most beautiful purple eyes, the brightest smile. She always wore a small purple top and white skirt that seemed to look like a dress. Sara had looked at Sapphire,

"Hmph." she said as she got up "What is so special about her?" she asked herself.

"Sara...? Wait up!" Moon cried running after her,

"So, that's Sara huh?" Sapphire asked

"Y... yeah." Emerald said he began to blush. Sapphire began to smile at Emerald making him blush more.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Moon yelled Sara looked back to find Moon in tears, and she sighed.

"Listen, I belong to Ace now." Sara said

"Is that why you turned your back on everyone you love?" Moon yelled

"..." Sara stood there glaring at Moon.

"I just want my best friend back!" Moon sobbed Sara stood there in agony holding back tears. Moon sighed walking away,

"No wait." Sara said as she grabbed Moon's arm.

"Huh?" Moon said

"I wish we could go back to the beginning too." Sara smiled weakly, she felt Moon's arm slipping.

"Sorry..." "I don't have time for these games anymore." Moon said walking away,

"I... I don't understand." Sara said to Moon,

"Listen, you have caused me too much pain and I don't want to be hurt any more." Moon said walking away from Sara. Sara stood there in tears, Moon didn't even cry. Sara hoped that they would be friends again. Sara finally walked away, singing to herself

"I didn't expect you to say it's too late to be sorry..." Sara sang she was totally pissed at herself.

"Wow, you sang pretty good." a voice said

"Who are you?" Sara asked showing fear in her eyes.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Topaz." Topaz said he was a handsome looking lime green hedgehog. He wore a black jacket and dark blue jeans that came to down to his feet. He wore cornflower colored tennis shoes. And he wore blue sunglasses on his head.

"I'm Sara." Sara said

"Oh such a pretty name." Topaz smiled

"Thank you." Sara said softly,

"I don't mean to be pushy, but can I take you out to dinner?" Sara was shocked she hasn't been asked out since high school. "So what do you say?" Topaz smiled

"Sure." Sara said

"Great." Topaz smiled "well you want to get some lunch now?" he asked

"Uh... sure." Sara said

"Where do you want to go?" Topaz asked

"Anywhere is fine with me." Sara said "so where are you from Topaz?" she asked Topaz, as they sat down in a red velvet booth at Olive Garden.

"Originally, Paris." Topaz smiled "and you?" he asked

"Italy." Sara laughed

"How old are you Sara?" Topaz asked with a playish smile,

"Seventeen and you?" Sara said warmly

"Seventeen." Topaz smiled,

"Oh that isn't too bad." Sara said playing with her salad.

"Sad no?" Topaz said his French and English, was flawless.

"I just lost a best friend, I screwed things up with her." Sara frowned starting to cry.

"Oh, how awful." Topaz said sympathetically

"I didn't even know what was going on... that was until she said that it was over and that's when you heard me singing." Sara frowned but smiled at the last words of her sentence.

"Sara may I take you out again, later tonight?" Topaz asked, Sara hesitated but nodded

"I'd like that." Sara smiled, "here is my number." she smiled grabbing a piece of paper and writing her number on it. "Well, actually, do you mind, if I stay with you for now? I was originally staying with Shadow." Sara said

"Of course," Topaz smiled

"Just out of curiosity what do you do for a living Topaz?" Sara asked,

"Oh, I run a chao day-care." Topaz smiled "And you?" he said calmly,

"Waitress." Sara grinned,

"Oh how fun." Topaz smiled

"So is it exclusive, and official?" Sara asked, Topaz grinned,

"As for exclusive, yes, and for official if it is okay with you." Topaz smiled,

"Sara?" a voice said

"Sonic?" Sara said standing up, as he came towards her.

"Who's that?" Sonic said

"What do you want?" Sara growled it touched Topaz's heart, he knew she was sticking up for him.

"Nothing, I was just seeing how you were doing..." Sonic said

"Bull shit." Sara said

"Well..." Sonic said

"I appreciate if you would leave me to my date." Sara said

"Date? What date?" Sonic scoffed

"That would be me." Topaz said standing up,

Sonic just glared at him,

"Let's go Topaz." Sara said grabbing her bag, and paying the check. "Nice seeing you, Sonic." Sara said sarcastically and walking out the door with Topaz on her arm.

"That was amazing." he whispered to her,

"Thanks." Sara smiled, "he probably came to nag me about Moon." she sighed,

"Also, thanks for sticking up for me, I know we just met, but I feel like we have known each other forever." Topaz said softly

"You're welcome, and me too." Sara blushed, what happened next, was all above natural. They both headed over to a tree, which had a myth, kiss to kiss bonds the two lovers together forever.

Topaz had taken her breath away, he kissed Sara deeply, and passionately.

"Wow," Sara smiled breathlessly, Sonic had been watching,

"Hmph." Sonic said passing them,

"How strange." Sara said

"Yeah." Topaz smiled holding the side of her head, and kissing her again.

"Thank you, Topaz." Sara said softly,

"No thank you." Topaz smiled, "So it is good as they say." he smiled

"What is?" Sara asked puzzled, to Topaz she looked so adorable, and looked like a little kid as well.

"The first kiss." Topaz said

"Oh." Sara said not knowing what to say. "Oh god..." she said "What's wrong?" Topaz asked Sara,

"I have to get my chao, and stuff from the apartment." Sara frowned, that would be the worst for her.

"I'll come with you, if you want." Topaz said as he held her hand,

"Thanks, but this is something I have to do on my own." Sara smiled,

"Okay, I'll meet you back at my place." Topaz said as he gave her the address, his cell phone number, and a key to the apartment.

"Thank you." Sara said softly, as she quickly kissed Topaz.

Topaz had wanted to say that he loved her, but thought it might be too early, or worst freak her out. Sara went into her old apartment, her heart raced.

"Oh it's only you." Sonic growled as he was sitting with Shadow, and Moon.

"I came to get my stuff." Sara said sternly, "Oh here is your key back." she said as she threw it to Shadow.

"W-Why are you giving this back to me?" Shadow asked,

"Shadow if you hadn't noticed, Moon and I aren't friends anymore and I am moving out." Sara said as she headed into her room. and when she came out she was carrying an alligator skinned bag, and three black bags.

"Good-bye Shadow." Sara said as she walked out the door, and called for a taxi. "Hi, I got all my stuff and I'm coming over." Sara said on her cell phone.

"Alright can't wait." Topaz said,

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Sara said

"Wait, Sara." Shadow said, Sara sighed, and turned around.

"Listen, Shadow, I'm not gonna be depressed, over this, if that was you and your friends thought, I have a life, and a boyfriend." Sara said restless.

"Boyfriend...?" Shadow asked

"Yeah, sorry Shadow, we probably won't see each other again." Sara said sadly,

"You mean that Topaz guy?" Sonic said

"Yeah him." Sara said,

"Well, I am happy for you." Shadow said as his heart sank,

"Good bye." Sara said as she got in an taxi. Shadow watched her, as she drove away, she was out of his life in a blink of an eye.

Sara just collapsed in Topaz's arms, and cried.

"Shh, it's okay... I'm here for you..." Topaz said rubbing her head.

"I can't believe she is... gone." Shadow said,

"Face it Shadow." Moon said,

"I won't." Shadow said sounding angry, as he stood up. "Because, of your actions, she is out of our lives faster, than you can say Opps." Shadow said glaring at Moon.

"Darling, she doesn't deserve you." Moon said taking a sip of her tea.

"So Tails." Hanna said

"Yes?" Tails said as he drove his plane smoothly, he and Hanna were testing his new plane.

"What do you think happened to Sara?" Hanna asked,

"Hm, who knows." Tails said

"At least the worst is over now." Topaz said, "and I can't wait, to spend the rest of my life with you." he said

"Thanks." Sara said choked on sobs.

"Why don't we talk about it?" Topaz said as he patted the side of his couch as he sat on it. Sara said nothing as she sat on the couch beside him. As he put his arms, around her. "How about we go to a movie tonight?" Topaz suggested "I guess." Sara sighed,

"Well... Oh shit." Topaz said as he jumped,

"What is it?" Sara asked puzzled,

"I was supposed to be hosting a dinner party tonight!" he yelled He looked so adorable to Sara.

"Who's going to be here?" Sara smiled, she thought it might cheer her up.

"Emerald, Sapphire, Sonic, Shadow, Moon, Hanna, Tails, Amy, and Cream." Topaz said,

"..." Sara looked down at her feet. Topaz looked sorry but not as much as Sara looked, destroyed. They said nothing else that night as they got ready. And the guests arrived.

"We have an announcement." Sonic said

"This ought to be good." Sara said under her breath, Topaz smiled, putting a hand in her lap.

"Moon and I are engaged." Sonic smiled standing up.

However, Emerald, Junior, Sapphire, Sara, and Topaz were the only ones who weren't clapping.

"Are you okay Sara?" Tails whispered to Sara. She was between Tails, and Topaz. Sitting next to Tails was Hanna, next to Hanna, was Amy, next to Amy was Cream and Cheese, next to Cream, and Cheese, was Sapphire, then Emerald. Then next to Emerald was Shadow. And next to him, was Moon, and Sonic sitting next to Topaz.

"How convenient, God forbid she should be pregnant." Sara said

"You are the one who to talk." Sonic growled

"God forbid, Moon can speak on her own, I think she has some dignity, instead of having her boyfriend fight her battles for her." Sara said The rest of them stayed quiet.

"This is nonsense." Topaz finally said, "Sonic you are a different person." he continued. "Frankly, I don't care how much you hate Sara, but don't insult her and talk behind her back." "I don't care if you hate me either." Topaz said his eyes was blazing.

"What a speech." Moon said

"You know what." Sara said as she stood up,

"You can insult me. But not my boyfriend. I don't care if you think I don't deserve him or not. Or that I'm a little shit." she said

"Big words for such a scared small person." Moon grinned,

"Frankly, the only one I want to see is Amy, and that's it." Sara said as she sat down.

"He's right." Shadow said

"What?" Sonic said

"Yeah Topaz is." Amy said

"We all should be friends." Topaz said,

"I don't." Moon growled,

"I bet you don't." Sara said, "but I hate seeing Topaz nervous around me with you guys." she said honestly, "And honestly, I don't give a damn on this earth about you." Sara continued, she said with tears forming from her eyes. She broke down, finally as Tails patted her back. "And... God damn it Moon... I'm tired of losing everything I have..." Sara sobbed, Moon looked at her feeling guilty as she turned to Topaz.

And Sara sobbed into his chest, Moon stayed quiet after her performance.

"I'm sorry." Moon said quietly, as she walked out the door and as

Sonic followed.

"See ya." Hanna said she was another follower.

"I'm sorry Sara." Tails said sadly,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would break down like that." Sara sobbed,

"Shh it's okay." Topaz said softly rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry to see you in so much pain." Shadow said,

"I felt, I was making it worse for you Topaz." Sara sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Sara, you make me happier." Topaz said Amy smiled, She knew that her and Shadow liked each other. But he couldn't take care of her, like Topaz was doing right now. Shadow left an hour later, he said he had errands to do. After, Tails, Sapphire, Emerald and Amy left two hours later, after having a little party of their own. Talking about childhoods, memories, and people who they liked but saw that they weren't who they seemed to be. After that, Topaz totally took control of Sara. He had seen and knew she had needed it. He had made love to her that night, he had given her pleasures that she hadn't even thought of. Then she returned the favor to him,

"Thank you." Sara said softly panting softly.

"I knew that would lift your spirits." Topaz grinned, his sexual skills were beyond belief. And he had a remarkable body, it was perfect for a body like Sara's. She had squirmed in the beginning but began to thoroughly enjoy it.

"That was just too good to be true." she said Topaz smiled at her, she was a gorgeous woman.

And she was all his, he just couldn't believe it. He had found true love

after all and so had she.

"I couldn't be happier." Topaz said honestly, Sara turned her side facing Topaz with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" Sara asked shocked, "Sara, I didn't make love to you, just because I needed something to fuck." Topaz said honestly, "I did it because I love you, and you and I both needed it." he said

"Wow, do you mean that?" Sara smiled, she had needed it more than she knew.

"Of course I do!" Topaz said "God, Sara if I could I would marry you right here and now." he said

"Wow." Sara said "is that a proposal?" she grinned

"If you say yes." Topaz said softly, Sara paused before answering, she thought they might be going too fast. But she wasn't getting any younger, and nor was he. And she wanted kids one day, and she thought he probably wanted kids too.

"I do." Sara grinned,

"Oh god." Topaz smiled as he hugged her which made her blush, and sigh. "Oh you naughty girl!" he teased her, as he had known why she was blushing. She laughed with him,

"You know, all I need is you." Sara smiled as tears filled in her eyes and he started to cry as well. She thought he looked so cute. "And why are you crying?" she laughed and cried at the same time.

"I'm happy." he smiled,

"So am I." Sara said

"Oh God, you'll never know how much I love you." Topaz said

It was the help of a blazing dinner party that made their bond closer. Sara hadn't seen any of them since the dinner party, Sara, and Topaz married six months later. By then, they were living in a big house in Station Square. And, Sara owned one of the most successful restaurants in Station Square. Plus Topaz, worked as a lawyer. She came home running to Topaz on a hot July day.

"Topaz! Topaz!" Sara shouted

"What is it?" Topaz asked, he was still charming as ever. They had tried for a couple of months to start a family. But nothing, came up.

"I'm pregnant!" Sara shouted

"Oh my God . . . !" Topaz yelled as he picked her up, twirled her around, and kissed her deeply. "I'm going to be a dad!" Topaz had never been this happy. Since the night of the raiding dinner party on a one way trip to hell.

"Do we want to find out what it is?" Topaz asked,

"Sure." Sara smiled

"Hello little one." Topaz smiled rubbing Sara's belly.

"We have an appointment tomorrow." Sara said "I can't wait to go shopping." she grinned With the money they made, it was possible.

"Man, you women with your shopping." Topaz groaned, as Sara just laughed at him. She grabbed the house phone to call Sapphire, she had to tell her. She was so excited, she could barely sit.

"I'm pregnant!" Sara nearly shouted. "Of course I want you to design it!" she smiled, Sapphire specialized in Weddings, and Baby showers. Then, she gave the phone to Topaz, so he could talk to Emerald about it, him and Sapphire were also married as well. And were having a healthy baby girl in five months. They had decided to name her Julie Beatrice Ludwig.

"Congratulations." Emerald said to Topaz, After they talked about the

baby shower. Topaz gave the phone back to Sara, so they could talk about girl stuff. Fashion, shoes, hair, and all that good stuff. Which confused Topaz, he was puzzled about women but didn't question it.

"Any ideas for names?" Sapphire asked smiling,

"Actually, yes." Sara said softly, "Sophie if it is a girl." she continued as Sapphire began to squeal. Topaz was in their bedroom, looking through catalogs and writing down prices, and things they needed. And looked through their budget. "We'll go shopping tomorrow after my appointment." Sara said

"Oooh, sounds exciting!" Sapphire giggled

"Yeah it will be." Sara smiled as she mouthed the words I love you, when Topaz walked in the room. "Yeah, okay see you tomorrow." Sara said as she hung up, Topaz smiled and put his arm around her.

They both sighed happily,

"Just think in nine months, we'll be parents." Topaz smiled

"Yeah." Sara smiled and sighed happily. "This is really happening." she smiled as she closed her eyes. She was living a happy ever after, and she wouldn't of been, if she didn't fight with Moon, and she would probably would be stuck with Shadow. Which she started to regret ever liking and meeting him. They slept good that night, wearing their hearts on their sleeves. They showed up at the doctors office at ten-thirty in the morning.

"Hello" the doctor smiled, she was beautiful and young. "Shall we get started?" she smiled

"Of course." Sara smiled Sara was put on a monitor.

"Now just relax." she smiled her name was Dr. Parker. And one of the best doctors in the country.

"Wow is that my baby?" Sara smiled, it looked so small to her.

"Yes." Dr. Parker smiled,

"What can we do to prevent any hazards?" Topaz asked,

"Well if Sara doesn't smoke or drink you guys will be just fine." she smiled

"I guess we are out of the woods then." Sara smiled "So is it a boy or girl?" she asked, Topaz held her hand. As they prayed, for a healthy little girl. "Congratulations, by the looks of it, you are having a little girl." she smiled

"Yes!" Topaz yelled as he happily kissed Sara.

"Excuse him, he can be five years old sometimes." Sara laughed

"Says you." Topaz laughed,

"Thank you doctor." Sara smiled politely as she stood up. And as Topaz shook hands with her.

"Good luck with your baby girl." she smiled as Sara, and Topaz left the room. Sara smiled, as they walked down the hall. Topaz held her hand as Sara close her eyes, and sighed happily and prayed silently in her head. Oh God, thank you for this blessing just make sure everything turns out right please. Amen.

Sara, and Topaz went back to the house. Where Emerald, and Sapphire were standing.

"So?" Sapphire grinned,

"It's a girl." Sara grinned, As the girls hugged, and the guys shook hands in congrats.

"Good," Sapphire smiled as she handed her a basket.

"Oh Sapphire! You shouldn't of have!" Sara screamed,

"Well I did." Sapphire smiled It was full of baby food, accessories, like bows, and hair clips. Some purple and cornflower colored clothes, toys, and cute pjs, and dresses. "So we go shopping now?" Sapphire smiled

"Yeah!" Sara smiled, in her youth she would of rather run a mile around the police department station than go shopping.

"So are you excited?" Emerald asked Topaz, as they walked into the living room. The girls went shopping for baby things.

"Yeah, and scared too." Topaz said,

"Oh? What is it?" Emerald asked,

"I don't know I guess I'm afraid for Sara." Topaz sighed, "she is such a small girl, and I'm big and if the baby is bigger than expected, I'm afraid I might lose Sara. or worse, both." he said

"Yeah, I felt that way too." Emerald smiled weakly

"So what did you do about it?" Topaz asked,

"I talked to my baby." Emerald grinned "no, I talked to Sapphire, she is so comforting, and she made my day." he smiled at the memory. "Maybe you need another doing." he smiled,

"I don't know, we haven't done it since a month ago." Topaz said looking depressed, "honestly, it wasn't that hot and heavy, until the night of the one way party to hell." he grinned,

"She did you right." Emerald grinned, "I'm guessing she needs it as much as you do. The ladies need it." he said as Topaz laughed. "Sara is probably scared the shits out of." Emerald said "When she comes home take control and give her a night she won't forget." his wise friend said.

"Wow, thanks man I will." Topaz smiled "I better go shopping." he smiled

"Alright I want a report." Emerald grinned, as they both left. After, an hour, Topaz returned, with goodies.

"Hello? Sara?" he yelled as he tiptoed in the room. "Perfect." he smiled as he pulled the goodies out of a bag he was holding. He had bought the finest juice, a new tablecloth, lasagna, and candles. He lit the candles on the table after, he put the tablecloth on. It was six-thirty when Sara returned with a stack of baby things. And set it in their extra room.

"Oh what's this?" Sara smiled,

"Well, I know we haven't done anything too special in awhile, so I thought I might cook you dinner." Topaz smiled,

"Oh, thank you sweetheart." Sara smiled, as she kissed Topaz tenderly, "So what's on the menu?" she asked,

"Lasagna." Topaz smiled,

"Oh bonjour." Sara smiled, which made Topaz laugh.

After, they ate a hearty dinner, he had done what Emerald told him to do. He had taken completely control of Sara, truth was that they both needed it.

Sara smiled, as she woke up on his chest.

"Wow." she panted, Topaz smiled as he brushed the top of her head. He didn't have any strength, his body was totally exhausted. He had taken every power of his body, to make Sara, have wonderful pleasures. "Thank you." Sara said softly, he just smiled, and nodded. He couldn't speak, he was totally worn out. Sara lied down next to Topaz. He smiled grabbing a bottle of Cocoa Butter, and rubbed it on her stomach, which made Sara moan softly. He smiled, as he felt the baby kick,

"Oh God, she has your feet." Topaz said and Sara laughed, Sara, and Topaz both had blue eyes, although Sara's was lighter than Topaz's. Probability was that the baby would have blue eyes.

The next morning, Sara said she had been throwing up. Sapphire had come over, to set up the nursery and help Sara.

"God, thank God we don't have to go through this." Emerald groaned, "W-what do you mean?" Topaz asked,

"Throwing up, hormones, and let's not forget pushing that thing out of there." Emerald said, as he rolled his eyes. Topaz sat on the couch thinking about it. As he read, the paper and he fell over.

"Sara Norman has a bump?" it was obvious someone had squealed. "Moon!" Topaz yelled

"What?" Sara said as she heard the name.

"Look!" Topaz said pointing to the newspaper.

"I'll be back." Sara said grabbing her coat, and silver sandals. She rang the doorbell, to a small house on May street. A small dark blue hedgehog answered the door.

"Hi!" the hedgehog shouted,

"Yes, is your mommy around?" Sara asked, trying to ignore the child. "MOMMY!" the hedgehog yelled

Which made Sara laugh,

"Oh it's you." Moon said

"Perfect example for your kid." Sara said,

"Cole, go play." Moon said as the small hedgehog ran away.

"What's this?" Sara said as she held the newspaper.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Moon said,

"Bull shit you don't." Sara growled "How did you even find out?" she asked, Moon just crossed her arms, "if you hate me so fucking much like you say you do. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE." Sara said as she pushed Moon and ran away.

"Ow . . you SHIT!" she yelled as Sonic came to pick her up.

"What happened?" he asked,

"Sara came to pay us a visit." Moon said "You sold her to the newspaper didn't you?" she asked, with tears in her eyes.

". . ." Sonic said he just glared at her.

"Because of you! I got the shit beat out of!" Moon sobbed as she held her stomach.

"God she'll pay." Sonic said

"NO!" Moon yelled

"You have done enough." Moon said going into her house.

"God." Sara said wiping her head walking back into her house.

"Have fun?" Topaz grinned, and Sara just glared at him. And sobbed for hours, Topaz knocked on her door. "Baby, can I come in?" he asked, He heard noises from the other side of the door. Then, he barged in.

"Fucking hedgehog!" Sara yelled, posters were ripped of Sonic and a picture of Moon was smashed.

"Oh God." Topaz said looking around,

"That SONIC!" Sara yelled

"What . .?" Topaz asked looking puzzled,

"He's the one who squealed." she said looking glum. "I would want to divorce that ass." Sara said,

"But not me right?" Topaz grinned,

"Oh I love you." Sara smiled, kissing Topaz. Topaz smiled at his small, fragile wife.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked her,

"I guess." Sara sighed, "You aren't getting away that easily, what is wrong with you?" she smiled

"How . . . ." Topaz said with wide eyes.

"I'm Psychic." Sara teased,

"Emerald was talking . . ." Topaz said

"Oh for God sakes." Sara rolled her eyes, "Sweetheart, I'll be fine, it'll hurt but I'll stick out." Sara said

Her words just made Topaz fall in love with her again.

"Baby, I got to go for a little bit errands." Topaz said quickly,

"Okay love you." Sara smiled kissing Topaz tenderly. Then, hugging him for a long time,

"Love you." Topaz said walking out the door. He was tried of seeing his poor baby, struggle. "it ends here." Topaz said under his breath. He knocked on the door to Moon's house.

"Hello?" Moon said as she opened the door. "Topaz . . .?" Moon said, "Okay get your husband, I want to speak to you two." he said sternly "Um sure, Sonic!" Moon called, as Sonic appeared at the door and as soon, he saw Topaz he frowned he knew what was coming.

"My wife has cried FOR HOURS." Topaz started, "What did you do?" he asked,

"Did she tell you that she shoved my wife?" Sonic growled,

"She didn't tell me anything, I knew what it was about." Topaz growled.

"My baby is struggling because of your actions." Topaz said, "frankly, I am tired of it if you hate her so much then stay away from us." he said

"I'm sorry you had to walk all this way Topaz." Moon said softly,

"She doesn't even want to be in your lives, I don't blame her, and you guys are assholes." Topaz said,

"I'm sorry, I am pregnant, again, but . ." Moon said

"What?" Sonic said

"Sonic, you are something I don't recognize, you aren't the same, I just don't love you as this." she said as Topaz, stared he knew he had opened a new door,

"Exactly, Sonic. Moon is gonna end up divorcing you if you don't change." Topaz said Out of nowhere, Sonic pounced Topaz and he screamed. Moon screamed crying, punching Sonic.

"I want a divorce!" Moon shouted over and over. Sara heard the screaming and ran,

"Oh my God!" Sara screamed, from a distance, she ran to them sobbing, "Sonic stop!" Sara sobbed, Topaz was unconscious. Finally, Sonic backed off and Sara held Topaz sobbing.

"Sara . . ." Moon said

"GO AWAY!" Sara sobbed, "What have you done!" she said,

"Sonic, it's over." Moon said going inside grabbing Blaze. and had a suitcase in her hand. "Good bye Sonic." she said as she left,

"Oh my God!" Sara sobbed, After an hour complaints had been filed and the police had appeared, "Topaz!" she screamed as they tried to take her away from him. Sara was a zombie, for an hour. They were taken to the hospital. Topaz, and her were across from each other. Sara couldn't stop crying, Topaz was beaten to a pulp. He woke up the next day, She was sitting next to his bed, holding her head and sobbing.

"Hey beautiful." he smiled,

"Oh God." Sara sobbed, and put her arms around his neck.

"Shh." "It's gonna be okay I promise." Topaz said

"I love you so much." Sara said

"Please, don't do anything like that again." Sara said

"I'm sorry baby, this stress isn't good for Sophie." Topaz said, They clung to each other for a long time.

"Hi." Moon said as she stuck her head in while Sara, and Topaz were making out. Moon giggled as they blushed,

"Well?" Sara said standing up and looking at Moon straight into the eye which scared the shitless out of her.

"I just came to say sorry, and Sonic and I are getting divorced." Moon said as she picked up Cole.

"Well good luck." Topaz said,

"I'm sorry Sara maybe things are better this way." Moon said

"Who said I wanted you back?" Sara growled, as Topaz touched her hand gently.

"Well, good-bye." Moon said walking out of the room.

And Sara, and Topaz continued to kiss there was waves of passion,

"Oh God." Sara said leaning her head against his.

"What?" Topaz asked looking confused,

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Sara said, Topaz smiled, they left together that night. And cuddled watching movies together,

"You know this baby is well on its way." Topaz smiled,

"Yeah." Sara smiled, Those eight months, flew faster than God could count. Before, they knew it, she was being strolled into the emergency room. And it was only mid-March, the baby was a few weeks early. "Oh God . . ." Sara said as she panted,

"Take it easy baby." Topaz smiled, holding her hand and she was squeezing it hard. "GOD!" Topaz yelled as he tried to break free from Sara. And he did after two minutes then he got behind her. As the doctor orders she began to push, and she screamed, it sounded like she was dying. After an hour, Sara was smiling holding a beautiful, baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. "She's beautiful." Topaz smiled sitting next to Sara.


	6. Chapter 6

"She has your eyes." Sara smiled, singing to the baby.

"And your uh . . . smile." Topaz said trying to think of something Sara just laughed. They went home together the end of the week.

"Welcome home, Sophie." Sara smiled setting her in her crib.

"We're parents . . . . ." Topaz said

"Yes . . . and I am going to love every minute of it." Sara smiled as she followed him to the bed. They were both exhausted. Topaz rubbed her back, as she moaned softly. "God you have the softest hands." Sara moaned sitting up so he could continue rubbing. Topaz smiled, he unhooked her bra and took her shirt off.

"This should feel a little better." he said gently,

"Yeah it does." she said softly, "Don't get me pregnant again." Sara teased him,

"I'll try my best." Topaz grinned, "When do you want Julie and Sophie to meet?" he asked,

"_Shit!"_ she said sitting up, "I totally forgot." she said honestly,

"Well let's wait a month or two." Topaz said,

"God that hurt like _Hell_." Sara laughed, as she let her body fall on her pillow.

"Yeah, sorry." Topaz chuckled,

Sara sighed hearing Sophie wailing.

"Baby you rest, I'll get her." Topaz said as he got up.

"You spoil me too much." Sara teased, Topaz smiled, "And Topaz." she said

"Yes?" he asked,

"Thank you. For everything a happy marriage, our baby. Hell if it wasn't for you I might be alone, or worse with that hedgehog." Sara smiled Topaz smiled, at his rail thin wife. He came back in a minute later, with a beautiful light brown baby. "There's my angel." Sara smiled

"Sara, stop making our daughter jealous." Topaz grinned, and she laughed.

"Give me my baby." Sara smiled, as he gave Sara Sophie. "I love you." Sara said to Sophie, and Topaz as she kissed them both. She put Sophie in the middle, as Sara and Topaz put their hands together.

The next morning, was amazing. Many people came to see their baby, it brought tears to Sara's eyes. Sophie was two months, when Julie and her met. Julie was seven months, they had a lovely time together, and Sophie was wearing a beautiful, blue dress with white polka dots on it. And Julie was wearing pink overalls.

"They are so cute." Sapphire giggled

"Yes, I know." Sara smiled, Sara had Moon on her mind. Was she okay? Sara wondered, she was worried about her. But, she had better things to worry about. Sadly, after an hour they had to leave. "Bye." Sara said as she hugged Sapphire.

They had the house to themselves,

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Topaz smiled, Sara smiled, as they kissed for a long time. They couldn't stop kissing each other, they were the oxygen that they both needed.

***2 YEARS LATER***

Sara heard a knock at the door, and ran to go get it. There were two buff men at the door.

"May I help you?" Sara said

"Actually yes." One of them said, "I assume you know Moon the Hedgehog."

"Yes . . . what is this all about?" Sara said "Come in." she said as she sat down on her couch. Topaz was watching but kept a distance.

"Madam, Moon was killed." he said

"W-what?" Sara said

"There is nobody else to identify the body." he continued

"Oh . . ." Sara said not knowing what to say. She knew exactly who killed her.

"I know who killed her." Sara said quite loudly.

"Who?" they both said in amazement.

"Her soon to be ex husband Sonic the Hedgehog." Sara said

"Of course!" they said "Thank you for your time." and with that, they left. Sara just stared blankly at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Topaz said

"Topaz." Sara said

"Let's go on the road and find Sonic!" she shouted

"_What!?"_ Topaz said

"Listen, it's boring here what choice do we have?" she cried Topaz nodded and picked up Sophie.

"Let's go." Topaz said, and with that, the greatest adventure began. They ran away from Station Square. Sapphire, and Emerald had joined them, and they lived in a big house. They lived in another small city and loved it. The four of the adults, were currently working for the FBI and Police, catching crooks. Gathering information, doing what they could. And in spite of everything, Sara, and Topaz decided not to have another baby, after all Sophie had Julie to play with.

***16 YEARS LATER***

"Hi Julie." Sophie said as she walked through the door. And set her book bag on the counter.

"I just got asked out." Julie grinned,

"Oh congratulations." Sophie said feeling glum. She was the odd man out and she knew it. She was one of the guys, while Julie was a prep.

"Hey come on. Mom says you'll find him, she did." Julie smiled, she referred Sara as Mom. She was close to it anyway. She was home before anybody else. Julie and Sophie were in High School in the grade of Tenth. In ways, Sophie looked like her father. But, mostly her mother which pleased Topaz. They were very still in love.

"Well . . . there is this guy I like." Sophie said honestly, she kept her love life private.

"Who?" Julie smiled, she had done her job.

"Bret Nicola." Sophie answered in response.

"Ooh he is so hot!" Julie giggled, she had wanted him for herself and would ask him out the next day.

Turned out he had turned her down, and she broke down in tears.

"What are you doing?" Sophie said in tears, she knew exactly what was going on. "You _bitch_!" she cried "You just want him because I do!"

"Soph what's the big idea . . . wait what?" Bret said he hadn't expected to hear this from the quietest girl in the whole school and had a crush on her.

"Bret, I like you and then that _shit_ tries to steal you!" Sophie said

"I am so telling Mom!" Julie said

"Good do that, I don't care. I hate you . ." Sophie said her voice and soul had been as ever strong as her mother's had been during the fight with Moon. Close to the same words, Sara had heard and said. Then, Julie ran off crying to her friends, as people passed by, smiled, and patted Sophie on the shoulder, thanking her for showing Julie up. They were annoyed with her.

"Looks like I am going out with the most hottest, and popular girl in the school." Bret smiled, he had a honey nut color. And had a punk kind of look with spiky hair.

"Really?" Sophie smiled, as he kissed her tenderly.

And she giggled,

"Thank you." she said softly into his ear. It made him giggle, having a girl that close. "I stay up very late." she smiled and winked at him. As she walked to her class. He watched her swing her legs in her black skirt. He couldn't stop looking.

"Did you just get an invitation to tap that?" Logan smiled, he was a dark black hedgehog. In the light, he looked like blue. He had a decent haircut, and did very well in school.

"Yeah I did," Bret said

"Dude!" he smiled high fiving his friend. "I heard Julie asked you out." Logan smiled,

"Yeah, she is too preppy for me." Bret said

"Good choice," Logan chuckled,

"Yeah." Bret smiled,

"She sent you something that she sent nobody else, and we thought she never would. Now you tap that ass, give her a good time, and don't _fuck_ it up." Logan said,

He rang the doorbell to their house that night. And found Sophie in a slim golden silver top, skirt, and sandals.

"Wow you look like a model." Bret smiled,

"Aw, thanks Bret." Sophie smiled letting him inside. "My parents would like to meet you before we go." she smiled nervously, and he could see it. Julie was in her room, crying since both Sapphire, and Sara agreed that she was grounded. "Bret, these are my parents Sara, and Topaz Norman." Sophie smiled, as they shook hands casually. They rather a nice casual conversation. Later that night, they had went to a known club. They had danced for several hours, kissed more than God could count people dying.

She had quite a night, and came back at three o'clock in the morning. In just one night, one date, one guy made her feel like she was grown up, and a woman. She tiptoed in her room, her and Julie shared it. Julie was dead asleep, and Sophie quickly got her nightgown on and slipped into bed. She smiled, in memory of her night, and was excited to see him at school the next day. She met Bret at her locker the next day. Julie was still complaining, her and Sophie hadn't spoke to each other since yesterday at school.

"Bye, Babe." Sophie smiled, as she waved at him. And suddenly, a bright dark blue hedgehog came over to Sophie.

"Hi, my name is Cole. Want to get a slice of pizza?" Cole smiled

"Sure, I'm Sophie Norman . ." Sophie smiled as she shook hands with Cole as his jaw dropped.

"Y-Your her . . . daughter?" Cole gasped, he began to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked,

"My mother . . . your mother . . . Moon and . . Sara . . ." he said as Sophie's eyes went wide.

"Get _out!"_ Sophie shouted, "you are . ." she continued, "Oh my God." Sophie said in tears,

"Maybe, we could talk about it." Cole said,

"Yeah here's my number." Sophie said as they exchanged numbers.

"Whoa, what went on there." Julie smiled, it was the first time she spoke to Sophie, and smiled in weeks.

"It's about Mom. That was Moon's son." Sophie said

"_No way_!" Julie shouted,

"Poor thing, his mom was a mess, probably his mom was killed by his father, just poor, poor thing." Sophie said Julie groaned in disgust. She went home that day, and told her mom everything.

"Oh . . ." Sara said,

"What's going on?" Topaz smiled,

"The past has come back to haunt us." Sara frowned

"Sweetheart, what do you mean?" he asked, all he had to do was look in their eyes and he could see it.

"Poor Cole," Sophie said as her and her mother clung to each other. And cried together in each other's arms, they never had been so much closer. "Mom, I'm old enough now you can tell me the truth. I'll hear it from Cole anyway." Sophie said, and Sara sighed, as she told Sophie the truth. "Wow . ." Sophie said, Sara nodded her head silently. "I'll be back." Sophie said as she got out her cell phone and called Bret. "Bret, um . . . I have something to say, I am having a family issue and it had made me realize you aren't the guy for me, but any chance we can be friends still?" Sophie said, Sara knew the truth had caused the phone call. But, she wanted better for her daughter.

Sophie wanted, Mr. Normal like her father but he wasn't normal he was Prince Charming and her mother was just a widow, or Cinderella cleaning up the act, that her stepsister caused. Yet, no evil step mother. Anyhow, Sophie didn't want Mr. Perfect she wanted Mr. Romantic. While Julie wanted Mr. Crazy who was full of adventure. Like Sonic, and look how that turned out. Killed. she hated to lose Julie. She was her best friend, and much more.

"I'm sorry baby." Sara said softly, sitting down on Sophie's bed. which had lime green blankets, and sheets. In respect of her father.

"Mom, I want a guy like dad, and that isn't Bret he likes to play the field, and dad doesn't, when I look at him. He is so convincing, and I know he is light years from leaving you." Sophie smiled, yet it was the honest truth.

"Am so am I." Sara smiled, "Don't worry I had a Bret." she smiled

"Who?" Sophie asked playing with her soccer ball. It was a PE requirement at the school, and she was having a ball playing it. Julie complained often, that she got wet, and dirty. Which made, Sara, and Sophie laugh. Sophie was like her mother, easy and outgoing. Julie had her mother's side.

Preppy, and loved shopping while, Sophie loathed it. As Sara had in her youth, and did again.

"Shadow." Sara smiled, answering her question.

"Oh yeah, that explains a lot." Sophie said, "Mom, do you ever regret fighting with Moon, and meeting dad, and wish you could of been with him?" she asked

"Not one bit." Sara smiled, as she pushed a lock of her daughter's quills out of her eyes. "I am glad I met your father, and Shadow is an asshole, I may of not realized it, but I am grateful for that fight, I was depressed for a long time, and Moon had taught me a lesson." Sara said, looking into the hall. Looking at the candles, she lit on Moon's anniversary of her fight, dinner party, and death. And she also looked at the picture of Moon she had broken nearly sixteen years ago. But, she had repaired it. That moment, was very emotional for her, and even Topaz.

"Wow." Sophie smiled, knowing she loved her father more than anything. And even Moon as well. Sara sent her prayers every night. On the night, of her death she had sworn revenge to her. But, in the end, she was too old to get involved again. So, she let it be, Sara was in content as her life was, with her children, friends, and her lovely husband.

"Mom what was Moon like? Before, the whole fight and everything." Sophie asked

"Very nice." Sara said looking distracted.

"Mom." Sophie said,

"What?" Sara said

"_Moon_." Sophie said looking annoyed,

"Oh yeah, we had a nice time together." Sara said simply, she didn't want to go into details. And Sophie didn't press her, or want to make her mother upset.

"Oh thanks for telling me." Sophie said as her mother walked out of her room.

"Hi Sophie." Julie smiled, "Bret asked me out." she grinned,

"Oh, congratulations." Sophie said focused on her mother.

"You don't seem that thrilled." Julie said

"I just broke up with him for chrissake Julie, you are so shallow it's unreal." Sophie glared,

"You are so _mean_!" Julie snapped,

"And you're not? Sometimes I think you might as well be Moon." Sophie said, and Julie gasped.

"D-Don't ever call me _that!"_ Julie sobbed,

"Make _me_." Sophie growled, Then, Sophie muttered something under her breath.

_ "MOM!"_ Julie cried, as Sara appeared, the two girls began to shout at once. Sara held her head,

"_SIT_." she said as both girls sat. "Now, Julie stop . . ." Sara said "You are turning into Moon . . ." she said sobbing,

"Mom go rest." Sophie said as she carried her mother to her bed. And she shot a look, at Julie when she walked back in.

"What?" Julie said looking at her shoes. She couldn't look at her face,

"I swear, to _God_." Sophie said, "if this shit keeps going on I'll have to move out." she continued Suddenly, Julie's eyes filled with tears.

"_No_!" she cried

"See you tomorrow." Sophie said, as she walked out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie picked up her cell phone.

"Yeah Dad, it's me, um yeah I am out, I just need time to find out who I am you know?" "love you bye." Sophie said as she put her cell phone in her coat pocket. When, Sophie frowned seeing homeless children in corners. And, she threw them, food, and money.

"Thank you!" the children cried Sophie sighed,

"That was generous of you." a bright red hedgehog said

"Yeah, well they looked hungry." Sophie said "I'm sorry but I really shouldn't talk to strangers." she said

"Oh yeah I understand." "maybe that's why we can get to know each other." he grinned, He began to come near her, when she ran away back to the house. And slammed the door,

"First, I'm supplying before, I get raped." Sophie panted,

"Can't I come with you?" Julie said

"No, Jul this is my time." Sophie said packing a small bag.

"I love you, I am sorry for being a pain in the ass." Julie said softly,

"Tell Mom I'll call her." Sophie said she was well armed now. And ready, she was traveling back to Station Square.

"Wow." Sophie smiled, standing on top of a hill. She passed the apartment, and house her parents used to live in. And it made her shudder, suddenly she spotted a bright blue hedgehog. It was Sonic, and he was with Shadow. "Shadow?" Sophie said as she approached them.

"Yes . . . who are you?" he said

"I am Sara's daughter." Sophie said sternly, he looked badly shaken.

"She got married?" Sonic said,

"Well yeah, why would she tell you or invite you?" Sophie glared,

"She must know." Shadow said

"Damn right I do." Sophie growled, "I came here to figure out everything, and to find out who I am." she said crossing her arms.

"She is defiantly, Sara's daughter." Sonic grinned,

"And I know you killed Moon." Sophie said

"Shh . ." Sonic said as he covered her mouth.

"Don't touch me!" Sophie said as she nearly bit Sonic's hand.

"So, is Sara happy?" Shadow said

"With my father yes, they are very much in love, as for Moon she isn't she has three candles in her room, she prays every night she was going to revenge her . ." Sophie summed it all up.

"Well except, for Moon, she is happy with your father and without us right?" Sonic said,

"Listen, I'm telling you what I know." Sophie said, "Oh, I forgot." "I have an present for you." Sophie said

"Really?" Sonic grinned,

"Yeah." Sophie smiled, slapping Sonic twice. "That was for beating up my father, and causing stress for my mother." Sophie growled,

"She is Sara." Shadow grinned,

"Mostly my father." Sophie growled, she was very protective of her father and mother.

"You fucking bitch." Sonic said Sophie smiled,

"You wanna play this fucking 'I hate you and your mother game' or would you like to get over with why I am here." Sophie said,

"Your mother is hated always will be." Sonic growled,

"Oh really?"

"Shadow, Emerald, Sapphire, my father, Cream, Amy, Cheese, Tails, Julie, and me. Seem to like her." Sophie smiled

". . ." Shadow glared at her, Sonic didn't know what to say to her.

"Exactly, so shut up and listen." Sophie knew she won the battle, "I could sell you to the police but what kind of person who would post that in a newspaper?" Sophie said she knew everything. And she was getting under their skin,

"God, are you like a spy?" Sonic said

"You could say that." Sophie smiled, "I know everything, Sonic. So no need to go running, I'll catch you. My mother couldn't but I am different, I am not going to allow my mother to be walked over." she said, Shadow admired her a great deal. "Sonic, you stuck your nose in where the sun doesn't shine, and now it's my turn." she continued

"Alright, alright." Sonic said "I get it." he said,

"So we all agree, I won _you_ lost." Sophie smiled,

"Thank you for your time." she smiled, as she walked away.

"Man, she is pretty too." Shadow sighed,

"No way, a girl like that has a boyfriend Shadow." Sonic said

"Yeah you're right." Shadow said And with, that it took Sophie two days to return and when she did the whole family hugged her.

"So . . ." Sara said And with that, they went into her room and Sophie explained everything. "Wow." Sara smiled, "you are truly your father," she smiled

"I did it for you and dad." Sophie smiled, "Poor dad, he took the risks, and well . . . ." she frowned, she hated the story of when her father was beaten to a pulp.

"Yes, and he did it for me, and for you too." Sara smiled

"You see Mom, there aren't guys like dad anymore, and they are all asses." Sophie frowned

"Yeah, I found the one." Sara smiled "I was lucky that he found me singing." she grinned,

"Mom do you think I'll ever find the '_one_'?" Sophie said she was beginning to think she never would.

"Of course you will." Sara smiled

"Yeah, Sophie people actually like a normal better than a prep." Julie said

"So Sapphire was a prep, and Mom was a normal." Sophie said,

"Exactly." Julie said

"Oh girls." Sapphire said walking into the room, with Emerald, and Topaz. There was a sour face on all three of them. Sapphire sat next to Julie, Topaz next to Sara, and Emerald next to Sophie. He looked worried and startled. "I'm . ." Sapphire nearly choked on the words, "I'm dying," she spat the words out at last. As the six pairs of eyes widened.

"What? Mommy are you serious?" Julie was the first to speak, she hadn't called Sapphire that since she was a small child of seven years of age . . . and she wouldn't ever again.

"I'm afraid so." Sapphire said Sara silently cried, Sophie stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-You can't die you are my godmother." Sophie said without looking at her.

"I know hon." Sapphire said touching her hand. But, Sophie slapped it back.

"What did _you_ do!? I know you did something!" Sophie shouted,

"I have cancer." Was all Sapphire replied with.

"I can't believe you." Sophie grunted

"What . . am I supposed to do without you?" Sara sobbed she had gotten under Sapphire's heart.

"I'm sorry old friend." Sapphire said,

"Next it is my mother or father." Sophie said "or worst yet both . ." she said glaring at Sapphire. Emerald didn't look thrilled either. "I swear to God Emerald, if you find anybody else I'll kick your ass. That goes for you too dad." Sophie shouted, she wasn't only a child at heart. She was an adult outraged.

"I could never find anyone like your mother." Topaz frowned, Emerald only shook his head.

"Mom I love you." Julie said sadly,

"I love you too." "I am so sorry." Sapphire said,

"Tell me this is all a dream," Sophie said. She was hoping that they would come out and laugh at her. And cameramen came out of the closets and say, she was just _punked_. But, it wasn't anything like that. This was _reality_ . . . this was life itself.

"When are you going to die?" Sara said, she finally stopped crying.

"The doctor said in two weeks." Sapphire said with tears in her eyes.

_ "T-two weeks?"_ Julie said shaken, she thought at least a month, or maybe even a year.

"Yes." Sapphire said And with that conversation, Sapphire walked out with Emerald.

"Mom what are we going to do?" Sophie said

"Well you girls . . . will still be sharing a room." Sara replied

"That's good." Sophie said

"We like living with each other." Julie said

"Well that is good to hear." Sara said smiling, it was the first time she smiled in ten minutes since they heard the news. Topaz had remained quiet, all night. Sophie was lost in her own world, things in the world weren't just right. And plus- There was a knock at the door. Sara's heart raced, she thought of the night when the police came. All the feelings were coming back to her. Sophie felt no greater, than Sara did. Julie was ignoring everything, and try to think what went wrong.

"I'll get it." Sophie said she walked slowly into the living room. She closed her eyes opening the door.

"Sophie?" a voice said

"Oh God." Sophie said,

"Who is it?" Sara said and froze in her tracks. It was no other than-

"Shadow?" Sara and Sophie said

"Um yes." Shadow said Sara stared him straight into the eye. And she saw nothing, nothing at all except the hate, the anger. The things that he had put her through. Topaz appeared suddenly, "Ah this is Prince Charming." Shadow said

"And you were the dumb ass bull frog." Sophie offered, Topaz smiled at his daughter.

"What is that supposed to mean Princess?" Shadow said

"What do you think? Are you really that damn stupid? I couldn't imagine being your daughter." Sophie glared,

"Shadow leave. If you think you can sweep me off my feet, then you got another thing coming." Sara said

"Leave my wife alone." Topaz growled,

"Hmm." Shadow said,

"I swear, I'll kill you if I have to." Sophie said

"Wow." Shadow grinned,

"Shadow you belong with Sonic." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"I will call the police." Topaz said

"What's going on?" Sapphire said weakly "Oh Shadow . . ." she said shaking her head.

"Nobody wants you my mother is happy and without you." Sophie said

"_Bitch_." Shadow said,

"_Dumb ass_." Sophie said

"_Enough_." Sara said "I hate you and Sonic too hell _I hate_ _Moon_." she said as eight pairs of eyes circled her. "I wish you disappear forever." Sara said sadly,

"Sara you don't mean that." Shadow said

"Listen, you have hurt me. But it caused me to find the love of my life." Sara said Topaz sprang at Shadow.

"Dad!" Sophie shouted

"You stay away from my wife, _you hear me?"_ Topaz said twisting his arms.

"Yes. Yes!" Shadow said limping trying to run. Topaz got on the phone, he was getting restraining orders. For Shadow.

"Wow, I . . . wow." Julie said walking into the conversation.

"Oh my God." Sophie said "Thank God that is over."

Sapphire frowned,

"Why is God punishing me here?" Sara said, Sophie smiled weakly sitting next to her.

"Thank God, I broke up with Bret." Sophie said,

"What now?" Julie said Nobody talked after that, they all headed back to their rooms. And retreated onto their beds with a sigh.

"Julie, I don't think Mom could handle it." Sophie said staring at the ceiling.

"I wish we could make it easier for her." Julie said

"Hm." Sophie said

"Maybe we should try internet dating." Julie grinned Sophie just rolled her eyes.

The year was anything, but blissful Julie always wore black since the day of her mother's death. Which was July fifth, Sophie had never seen her best friend so depressed. Except for her father, who was ready to give up on life.

"Emerald that is silly." Sophie said

"She was the only one for me my life is over." Emerald said, that was the end of that conversation. Case closed, and perhaps Emerald's door would be closed for entirety. Sara was doing better, but she wasn't happy either. Julie wasn't dating anyone. And didn't plan to, the things that went on these days, she feared marriage. Even though Sophie was seventeen. She was still searching for Mr. Romantic. Sophie's grades were so high, she became a scholar, and finished school early. As Sara, and Topaz had done as well in their youth. Julie's grades were dropping, due to stress, and depression. Sophie tried to encourage her to do more things. But all Julie said was

"What's the point?" Sophie given up a month later. Her, and Sophie went out often together however.

"Come on Julie let's go find some guys." Sophie smiled,

"I don't wanna." Julie said with a sigh.

"Come on it'll be fun." Sophie said calmly,

_ "No!"_ Julie said stubbornly.

"Julie, come on _pleeeeeeeeease_." Sophie cooed she was willing to try anything.

"Fine!" Julie shouted,

"Everything okay girls?"

Sara said as she stuck her head, she was still a shocking beautiful hedgehog. At the age of thirty-seven, she looked younger than her age. Topaz wasn't too far off either, although he didn't say it to Sara or anybody. Married women were all over him.

"Mom, you have to talk to Julie." Sophie said as Julie pouted and crossed her arms. And as Sara sat next to her, Julie broke down in tears.

"I want her back!" Julie wailed

"I know honey." Sara said calmly, she looked calmer than she felt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks Mama." Sophie said as Julie followed her out the door. And into Sophie's Charger SRT8. It had black leather seats, and the radio was playing a song called "Summer Time" by "The New Kids on the Block" on 96.5 KISS FM.

"So how is it going with you and that Kyle guy?" Julie said as she made conversation with Sophie for once. She was slowly turning back into the person she once was.

"Oh God, Julie he's an angel, he's very nice, and kind." Sophie said, as she got a text message. A song played as soon the message was received "Love Story". Sophie smiled,

"Who text you?" Julie asked, as Sophie pulled into a parking space at a bistro called "Funky Town".

"Kyle, sent me this." Sophie said as she handed her I-Phone over to Julie. As the text message said From: Kyle To: Sophie

"Day by day, hand by hand our romance is blossoming more and more each day, Shall we race with the moon and stars my darling? I love you with all my heart, and soul. Love, Kyle see you soon!"

"Wow." Julie said as she handed the phone back to Sophie.

"Hi Kyle." Sophie smiled as they got out of the car. Sophie grabbed her purse, and keys. As she locked it and turned her alarm on.

"Hey." Kyle said, with a smile as he kissed her tenderly.

"This must be Julie." Kyle smiled holding Sophie's hand. Then, letting go of her hand, hugging Julie. "I'm sorry about your loss." he said to Julie. Sophie glared at him.

"Kyle . . ." she scolded

"N-No . . oh no . . . no I'm okay." Yeah right, I'm okay my _ass_. My mom is dead, my father died, mentally anyway. And you are going to end up with the hotties and get married way before me. _Yup_ I'm _alright_!

"Julie, you are a beautiful girl but, you cannot honestly tell me that you are okay with people always saying that." Sophie stared at her young, depressed but beautiful friend. Thanks for saying it Soph. But we both know I am a fucking mess.

"No . . . I . . . I'm not beautiful . . ." Julie said

"J-Julie of course you are!" Sophie said as her whole body trembled.

She knew Julie was right, she was always wearing black, put her hair in a bun. And Julie wore no make-up at all. Hell she thought make-up was her best friend more than she was. Before the death anyways . .

"See?" Julie said "I am so sorry, Kyle, I don't mean to parade on your happiness, I don't, I-I just need to go back home," she said as she felt the tears slid off her face and onto her palms.

"Julie, please don't do this . . . Sapphire died, but please not you too." Sophie said

"You-_YOU_." Julie said as she raised her voice for once.

"Julie don't do this." Kyle said as he saw Julie come closer to Sophie with eyes of blazes. He stood in front of Sophie, and grabbed Julie's shoulders.

"It's all so easy for you! You have the best parents, You get to go to clubs, and . . . . I just sit in my bed waiting to die! And you know what Sophie Norman I am _sick_ of you feeling sorry for me. and God damn it just leave me the hell alone!" and with that she walked away and ran to the house fast as she could. "Oh my God . . . she . . . . why did . . ." Sophie said as a tear slid out of her eye.

"Darling, I went through the same thing . . it's just a stage, first stage is denial, and then of course sadness, then anger she just took it out on you." Kyle smiled

"You . . what?" Sophie said he seemed so perfect.

This was priceless how in the hell could he ever gone through _anything_?

"Well?" Sophie said, outraged, Kyle's face turned pale, and red. His face softened however,

"Well, my . . . my." What is it? Spit it out froggy. Cat got your tongue? "My . . baby brother was kidnapped and . . . . I don't know if he is still living or not . . ." Kyle said "the kidnapper ran fast . . . fast as light itself . . ." he said

"F-Fast as light?" Sophie asked softly, she knew _exactly_ who ran like that. "When did this happen?" she pressed further.

"About when, that Moon the Hedgehog died."

"_Aha_!" Sophie yelled

"Huh?" he said in confusion

"I-I know where he is!" Sophie cried,

"Y-you do oh Kaleb! Kaleb he . . he's coming home!" Kyle exclaimed Before they knew it . . . .

"Sonic open this damn door!" Sophie yelled

"What? Sonic stole him?" Kyle exclaimed,

"Oh, it's you." Shadow said

"Where is he?" Sophie said sliding into the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic said,

"Where is he Sonic?" Sophie said

"_Who_!?" Sonic yelled

"The hedgehog you stole about . . . fourteen years ago." Sophie said

". . . . . . ." Sonic stood there

"Where is he? Where is my little brother?" Kyle said with tears in his eyes.

"Kyle." Sophie said as she patted his arm softly. "S-Sonic did you kill him?" Sophie asked Kyle's heart jumped along with the rest of his body.

"No he did not." Shadow said

"And don't ask about my mother Shadow." Sophie glared at him.

"I don't want to know about your fucking mother." Shadow

said

"You are a damn lucky hedgehog that you are not arrested for the things you have done." Sophie said, "where is he?"

"In the back." Sonic said,

"This ends today hedgehog." Sophie said as she saw a bright black hedgehog. He was . . . was drawing, painting a picture.

"Brother?" The hedgehog smiled,

"Oh Kaleb." Kyle said as he hugged him. And picked up the picture. It was his mother and father with a cut down the middle with two hedgehogs looking puzzled.

"Sonic . . . you are sick." Sophie said

"Good lord, killing your own wife, kidnapping a kid, ruining my mom's life." Sophie said,

"You are coming home." Kyle said through his tears.

"Brother who is that?" Kaleb said as he pointed to the light brown hedgehog. But grateful, that she and Kyle were here.

"That is my girlfriend . . . Sophie." "she knew where you could be . . . and she brought me here." he said

"Wow! How did she know!?" Kaleb exclaimed he felt like a child again, instead of a fourteen year old.

"Kyle, he has nowhere to go and neither do you, why don't you guys just move in?" Sophie said as they left the house. And got into her Charger and drove away.

"Wow! I get to live with you guys?" Kaleb smiled Kyle smiled at his young brother.

"You would do that . . . for me?" Kyle said

"I'm doing it for the both of you, besides, my mother will be grateful oh well I should probably call her." Sophie giggled "Hi mom it's me." she said "Um yes, guess what . . ." Sophie said as she explained everything that had happened.

"Wow, you are truly me and your father." Sara smiled

"Aw, thanks mom, well I know you know, I am still a virgin, but . . ." Sophie said Sara and Kyle himself were shocked. They didn't get what she was trying to say. "Um can um, Kyle stay with me, and uh, Kaleb can have the extra room, so everyone isn't going to be crammed up." Sophie said Kyle blushed the moment at "stay".

"Well, of course darling . . are you two . . . ."

"MOM!" Sophie yelled "heavens no, and if we do rubbers first." Sophie laughed, and Sara did too.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but that is good too." Sara laughed,

"Oh . . . . what were you going to say?" Sophie asked Sara paused for a moment. Then, she sighed.

"Darling, are you . . . in love with him?" Sara said Sophie paused then said

"Yes."

"You are?" Kyle said

"I am." Sophie whispered

"I'll let you go." Sara smiled,

"Wait Mom." Sophie said

"Yes?" Sara said surprised,

"Thank you, thank you for fighting to get me here and stick out to the end after all these years." Sophie said Sara smiled

"If it wasn't for your father . . . I don't know what I would of done." Sara said at that moment Topaz walked into the room with a grin on his face. "Oh . . . that was your father, I better go." Sara said

"Okay bye." Sophie said then hung up.

"You really love my brother huh?" Kaleb said "I knew you'd find it someday big guy." Kaleb grinned.

"That I do my friend." Sophie smiled, "Oh here we are." she said pulling in.

"I can't believe you feel the way you did exactly twenty-one years ago . ." Topaz said with a smile.

"I do, our little girl found what we have." Sara smiled through her tears.

"She's a lot like her mother." Topaz smiled, then kissed Sara softly on the head. "before you know it, we'll be grand parents." Topaz grinned As Sara looked horrified and he just laughed.

"God I hope not!" Sara said

"Hi mom this is Kaleb." Sophie said as they walked in.

"Nice to meet you." Sara smiled,

"Thank you for letting us stay here with you." Kaleb smiled as he shook hands with her.

"Oh you're very welcome Kaleb." Sara smiled,

"Your room is on the very left, son." Topaz said to Kaleb.

"Thank you." Kaleb said as he picked up his bags and went to his room.

"Well Sonic sure raised him well." Sara grinned

"I suppose so." Sophie said, "Oh Mom did Julie ever come home?" Sophie said Sara and Topaz exchanged an look. "What?" Sophie said confused

"Darling, sit down." Sara said as her and Sophie sat on a couch in the living room. Then Topaz took Kyle into the kitchen.

"What is it Mom?" Sophie said

"Honey . . . . I don't know how to tell you this other than that . . . Julie hanged herself . . ." Sara said as Sophie's eyes widened with tears.

"Oh my god . . . . t-this is all of my fault . . . mom please . . . you have to be kidding . . . it must be April 1st and I forgot to look at my calendar . . . ." Sophie said

"I'm sorry honey, she wasn't enjoying life as it was . . . well now she can be . . . with Sapphire . . . and just remember . . . they'll be watching you, my little angel . ." Sara said as she kissed Sophie's cheek. Then Sophie collapsed into Sara's arms sobbing.

"What about Emerald . . .?" Sophie said in between sobs.

"Well . . . yeah that is another thing . . . . he had a heart attack . . . ." Sara said as she looked away.

"Oh my god . . . is he dead . . .?" Sophie said

"No . . . not yet at least . . . he's in the hospital but we can't visit him . . ." Sara said

"I-I can't be sad . . . I don't want to be . . . not like you . . . I want to enjoy my life with K-Kyle . . . and . . ." Sophie said

"I know, it's very hard . . . but the three of them are happier, and better this way." Sara said Sophie nodded as she went to her and now, Kyle's bedroom. And she sat on Julie's old bed and sobbed into her old pillow. Kyle stood by the doorway, and closed the door slightly. Kyle sat on the bed next to Sophie. He knew what was happening she would be in deep depression, but he was determined. He was going to do anything he had to do for her . . . for them . . .


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh . . . Sophie . . . it's going to be all right now . . ." Kyle said as he cradled Sophie in his arms.

"Oh Kyle, you mean everything to me . . . . and Kaleb . . . and . . . and I don't want to be sad forever Kyle not like my mother." Sophie said

"Then I guess I should do this . ." Kyle said as he set Sophie on an beanie chair. And pushed the two single beds together. Sophie tried to smile at what he was doing, but found she couldn't . . Sophie laughed softly, unable to resist his obvious charms. There was a sudden knock at the door. Sophie walked forward, opening it.

"Oh hi Mom." Sophie said with a small smile, Sara's face was pale, and deathly. "Mom w-what's wrong?" Sophie said with a frown,

"Oh Topaz! should I explain it or will _YOU_ explain?" Sara said in an icy tone. Sophie had never heard her mother talk that way about her father. Topaz walked into the room. Kyle rose an eyebrow, he was getting a little taste of what was going on. Sophie had tears in her eyes. Unable to handle it.

Everything was coming so fast.

"Here's a little sample." Sara said coldly. Sophie's face started to turn from deathly pale from brick red. Topaz was speechless,

"You _sonofabitch_." Sophie said "How could you do this! You are tearing _MY_ life apart!" Sophie said as she hit Topaz right in the shoulder. Sara looked at her daughter, concerned. "You . . You . . . killed her . . ." Sophie said running out of the room and outside. Sophie wasn't looking when-

_"SOPHIE!"_ Kyle's voice echoed. A car at fifty miles an hour had hit Sophie.

"Oh my god . . ." Sara said as she ran out with Kyle.

"What's going on?" Kaleb said and gasped at what he saw. Sophie looked like a doll at the side of the road. Topaz had tears streaming down his cheeks. Kyle was trembling . . .

"Oh Sophie . . ." Kyle ran to the side of the road. Holding her in his arms, "What kind of boyfriend am I . . . to let you go through this . . . I was only thinking about myself . . ." Kyle said as tears came down like rain drops. On her soft, baby skin.

"Yes, my daughter just . . got hit by an Mustang . . . we need an ambulance right away." Topaz said, Everybody was speechless it was obvious who was at fault. Kyle just couldn't stop crying . . . "Oh my god, be a man." Topaz said under his breath, The ambulance finally came in ten minutes.

Kyle, and Kaleb jumped into the back with Sophie. Sara, and Topaz rode in their Escalade together. And it was not a fun talk at all. Sara stared out of her window. Unable to believing this was happening, her daughter was hanging onto life . . . And her marriage was- _IS_ falling apart.

"How could you do that, knowing Sophie would blame herself!" Sara yelled in rage, "you're killing me Topaz!" she said but, she knew that wasn't true. If anything, it was him, and Sophie, were the reasons why she was still living the shitty life she was living now.

"Are you . . ." Topaz paused,

"What? 'Are you' what?" Sara said

"Divorcing . . . me?" Topaz said

"_Divorce_? that's all you're worried about? If I'm still loving you after all _that_!?" Sara yelled "I don't know what's going to happen Topaz." As Sara ended her sentence . . . they pulled into the hospital. Kyle held Sophie's hand hoping she would be okay . . . smile like she always did. And tell him nothing would change the way she felt about him no matter what.

"Kyle, I know that in my heart, she'll be just fine." Kaleb said as sweat poured down his face. Unsure to believe himself. But, he had to stay strong. After all, Topaz wouldn't talk, Sara is a widow, Kyle was breaking down, and he was so . . just so . . .

"I hope so Kaleb." Kyle said as Sophie stirred, but showed no sign of consciousness.

"Bro, when did you get . . . this serious about a girl?" Kaleb said unable to believe Kyle was his brother.

"When I met this little face." Kyle smiled through his tears.

"We are here." A voice said from the outside. Kyle growled, his hair on the back of his neck stood up. Topaz opened the doors to the back of the ambulance with an enforced smile on his face.

Kyle growled, leaping onto Topaz making him fall to the ground. Kyle began punching, kicking, and biting Topaz.

"Kyle!" Sara said as she tried to lift him off. She succeeded after ten minutes. He stood up crying and squirming trying to get out of Sara's arms. She patted his head softly, and sang an alibi.

"I love her love her! love her!" Kyle screamed Acting like a three year old his face filling up like a balloon with his anger.

"Kyle . . ." Sara said,

"You . . You are going to kill her!" Kyle yelled Topaz stood up, brushing off his shoulders. "The woman I _ever_ loved is gonna die because of _YOU!"_ Kyle sobbed, Sara looked down at Kyle. Remembering the same way, she felt about Topaz once upon a time. Sara felt her body tremble, she wish she could love Topaz the same way she did twenty-one years ago, but now it was all over for her.

Topaz smiled,

"Your cry babying won't bring her to life." he said Kyle's face filled with anger.

"I'll love her better than you ever did!" Kyle shouted

"Want to take this outside?" Topaz smiled

"We _are_ outside dumbass!" Kyle shouted again.

"Guys stop this." Kaleb said, "this is the reason Sophie got hurt in the first place." he said as Kyle eyed Sophie in the ambulance. Topaz only crossed his arms, and looked away.

"Hard to believe a fourteen year old boy is the man of this situation." Sara scoffed "Kaleb is right, Topaz put your damn man instincts aside, and look at our daughter closely, I think Kyle may be right, this will _never_ work out." Sara said with a tear. Kyle ran to the ambulance door watching Sophie. And as the paramedics carried her out.

"Sophie . . ." Kyle said as they rolled away.

"Sara . . ." Topaz said tugging on Sara's arm.

"No . . Topaz.. just leave me alone . . ." Sara said

"I'll be a better man I promise." Topaz said as he eyed her. Even in sorrow, she was beautiful. Topaz felt her arm slipping. She pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Sara said as she ran in tears into the hospital. Topaz ran a hand through his quills.

"Tsk tsk." Kaleb said walking in as well.

"Yes, I need the condition of Sophie Norman." Kyle said as Topaz walked in seeing Kyle talking to a nurse.

"Sorry sir, our policy . . ." The youthful nurse said, with red long curly locks.

"I don't care about your damn polices _MY_ girlfriend is in there! And so help me God I _WILL VISIT HER_!" Kyle yelled right in the nurse's face. Topaz shook his head walking over to a mirror. He stared at himself,

"Where did the love go? What happened to me?

What happened to me and Sara? Why . . . is this happening? Where's the guy who would do anything for Sara?" Topaz said to himself. Quickly, he saw a devilish, older image of himself. Panicked, Topaz punched the mirror and he screamed. "_OH MY GOD_!" Topaz yelled as glass was in his fist bleeding like no tomorrow. "Dear lord!" he yelled the nurse quickly gave him a painkiller. Took the glass out of his fist and wrapped it. That was going to hurt like hell the next day.

"I'm sorry sir, please just calm down." The nurse said to Kyle. Kyle did, but he started sobbing heavily.

"Please . . . I need to see her, even for one split second, I need to . . . ." Kyle said as he began to cry again.

"Alright, I'll sneak you in but be very quiet." the nurse whispered,

"Thank you." Kyle whispered as he went into Sophie's room. There she laid in a hospital bed, covered with wires, monitors, and all sorts of things. Kyle sat in a chair next to her bed. And held her hand for a long time. "I love you." Kyle whispered in her ear. As he kissed her fingers. Kyle sighed heavily.

"Hey . . ." Sophie said softly, Kyle opened his eyes slowly she was going to do it, she was going to say . . .

"Kyle!" Sara said softly, Kyle woke up with a shudder.

"Phew, it's just Sara, what was she going to say to me? What was she going to say in the dream god damn it!" Kyle thought to himself.

"Don't do this to yourself Topaz it'll only make it worse." Sara said to Kyle.

Kyle stared at her with wide eyes, Sara's face blew up with embarrassment.

"I-I I . . didn't mean . . ." Sara chuckled nervously,

"Sara are you okay?" Kyle said with a raised eyebrow.

"Y- . . ." Sara said at first. But then she sighed and brought him out into the hall. "Not, exactly . . ." Sara frowned, Kyle understood what the problem was instantly. And he walked over to Topaz.

"What in the hell is wrong with you man?" Kyle said to Topaz. "You have the most beautiful wife I've ever seen, and you are going to blow it with this tough guy bullshit?" Kyle nearly yelled at Topaz.

Topaz turned to Kyle with a look in his eye . . . Kyle literally fell down.

"God, man." Kyle muttered

"She doesn't love me anymore, who would?" Topaz said,

"Topaz man . . ." Kyle said then sat down next to him. ". . . I don't what else to do, only _you_ can fix this mess." Kyle said "It was . . . Moon wasn't it?" he said before walking away. He had assumed the worst. The absolute worst, Topaz shuddered at the words. "Topaz . . . . Sara feels sorry for you, that's all I can say." Kyle said,

What Topaz didn't notice that Kyle's left arm was in a sling.

"So, Topaz killed Moon, bribed Sonic to pretend that he was the one who did it." Kyle thought to himself. "Oh Sophie." Kyle sobbed, he went back to her room. And there she was resting peacefully. "Sara . . ." Kyle said, sitting next to her.

"Oh Kyle . ." Sara said with a frown,

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Kyle said as he hugged her tightly. "I think it's time . . ." Kyle began

"That she knows the truth." a dark voice said.

"What?" Sara said and there he was dark as the night. Sonic . . . Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic what are you doing here?" Sara said with a growl. Sara's eyes burned with revenge.

"Sara, I heard what happened . . . and it's time you really knew what happened." Sonic said, Sara's eyes began to sting with tears, they were dropping like flies.

"I thought Topaz got a . . . order against you!" Sara cried, Sonic chuckled devilishly,

"I'm afraid not."

Kyle stood up with fury in his eyes. He put his arms wide out blocking Sara, and Sophie.

"No, don't . . ." Kyle warned him.

"Do what pretty boy? Tell her why and how Moon really died?" Sonic smiled,

"M-Moon?" Sara said

"Sonic!" Kyle screamed, Sonic smiled walking around him and Sara. "Stop this . ." Kyle growled, Sophie began to stir.

"M-Mom? Kyle? . . . . . _SONIC?!"_ Sophie said softly,

"Sophie!" Kyle said with tears.

"Heh . . ." Sonic laughed, "Perfect now your daughter gets to hear . . that her father is a _SHAM_!" Sonic said,

"What?" Sophie said, then she remembered the vision of the previous hours, and the car . . . "Mom . . . Daddy . . . Julie . . . . M-Mooooon." Sophie sobbed,

"Your father isn't perfect, Sophie." Sonic said,

". . ." Sophie said, Kyle pushed Sonic away from Sophie.

"Get the hell away from her." Kyle said, then growled.

"The truth sometimes hurts." Sonic said,

"Why are you here?" Sara said,

"To tell you the truth." Sonic said "Topaz is the one . . . who killed . . . Moon." Sonic said You could hear a pin drop in the room. Even a mouse, Sara, and Sophie both screamed. You would think somebody would come into the room. It was as if anything in the room only could be heard by the hedgehogs.

Sophie screamed,

_"MOON!__**"**_ and suddenly a flash back appeared. Sara's and Sophie's eyes closed slowly. Sara and Sophie opened their eyes and they saw a forest, blossoms falling everywhere. "Mom, what happened?" Sophie said as she noticed they were floating in mid-air. Sara's eyes widened,

"This is where I met Moon." Sara said, then flying over to a Cherry tree. Stood on a swing, a young light brown, and sky blue hedgehog. "As long, this tree lives we are bonded forever." Sara said in motion with the young Sara.

"Whoa." Sophie said

"I vow, that as long, this tree is connected to life, we are connected to each others hearts." Young Moon said,

"I . . . . wow." Sophie said, then the two young hedgehogs hugged. Sara and Sophie woke up back in the hospital.

"Sophie!" Kyle exclaimed,

"Moon . . ." Sara said,

"I . . . I won't believe it!" Sophie yelled,

"Soph . . ." Kyle said,

"Believe what you want to believe . . ." Sonic smirked,

"I'll . . . . kill _you_." Sophie said loudly, as everyone stared at her as a force field appeared around her and Sonic only.

"Go Sophie!" Kyle smiled, Sophie and Sonic battled it out to death.

"Forces of the light . . . forces of the darkness help me see the . . . _LIGHT!"_

Sophie yelled, and Sonic started to vanish slowly.

"Damn you." Sonic said, then disappeared. Sophie smiled as the force field disappeared. And she landed in Kyle's arms.

"Well hello, there." Sophie said flirty, Kyle put her down gently, got on one knee and said the words,

"Sophie . . . will you be with me for better or worse, be my side for years to come? Will you marry me?" Kyle said then he got out a small box with a beautiful real silver ring, with a medium sized diamond that shined bright as the stars.

"Yes . . ." Sophie said with tears then hugged Kyle. Then, the two lovebirds were married next year on Valentine's Day. And the two hedgehogs bought a small house on an island. And Kyle and Sophie lived . . . . as the fairytales say, happily ever after. . . . . . . .


End file.
